bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTown Values/Transcript
Here's a collection of transcripts from the VeggieTown Values ''tapes. Original Greetings Segment 1 Bob: Hey kids, welcome to VeggieTown. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber, and I'm here for the Value Bargain Sale. Bob: The what? Larry: The Value Bargain Sale. I'd like to but a new skateboard please. Bright blue with flaming marshmallows on the side. Bob: Larry, there's no sale here. Larry: But the sign says, VBS. Everybody knows VBS stands for Value Bargain Sale. Bob: No it doesn't. VBS is all about- Larry: Video Body Surfing? Bob: No! That's not it either. Larry: Vigorous Blubber Sharks? Bob: Larry! Larry: Very Big Sausages? Bob: Hey kids, do you know what VBS stands for? If you said Vacation Bible School, you're right. Larry: Oh, so it's about getting to know God. Bob: And having a great time in VeggieTown. Larry: Wow, that sounds like fun. Bob: Oh it is. Lots more fun than Vicious Banana Slugs? Larry: Good one, Bob. Bob: Well, goodbye kids, and have a great time in VeggieTown. Larry: Yeah, see ya. Why couldn't VBS stand for Voluptuous Buffalo Sing-Along? Bob! Bob? (end of Segment 1) Segment 2 Bob: Okay, Larry. Larry: Yeah Bob? Bob: It's time for the song. Larry: What song? Bob: You know, the song about that place the boys and girls have been visiting every day? Larry: You mean the restroom? Bob: No! I mean that special place, where they play games, learn Bible verses, and have refreshments! That place where they watch us on TV and learn important lessons! Larry: Hmm. Can't be the restroom. The TV in there is broken. I pulled the handle, but no picture came on! Bob: Larry, I'm talking about ''VeggieTown! Larry: Oh, gotcha! Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the VeggieTown municipal anthem! Bob: If you'd like some contests and prizes, if you'd like to share a smile, meet new friends of all shapes and sizes, learning good things all the while. Have we got a place for you! Both: VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown, up and down, all around, fun is found in VeggieTown! Larry: Have a ball, at the mall, uh... 10 feet tall! VeggieTown! Bob: Stop, cut, hold it! 10 feet tall? What does that mean? Larry: Uh...I don't know, but it rhymes with "mall". Bob: Larry, the VeggieTown anthem is supposed to make sense. Larry: Sorry, I'll do better the next verse. Things are cool, at the school, please don't drool! VeggieTown! Bob: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! "Please don't drool"? Larry, that's worse than 10 feet tall! Larry: Um... don't worry, Bob. I got the next verse covered. At the church, you will search, for your perch! Bob: Cut, cut, cut! Larry, "you will search for your perch"? Larry: Well, I wanted to use "purse", but it didn't rhyme. Bob: Never mind. Let's just finish the song, OK? Larry: OK. Both: There's never ever ever ever ever been a place like VeggieTown! There's never ever ever ever ever been a place like VeggieTown! It's time for VeggieTown! (Larry falls and blows his sousaphone one more time, with everybody laughing like in the regular intro.) (Fade to white) Larry: Uh, Bob? Bob: Yeah, Larry? Larry: How about: 'You will search for your wallet?'? Bob: Uh...right, Larry. Well, kids, at least he got 1 line right, It is time for VeggieTown! Have fun! (end of Segment 2) Segment 3 Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: Today, we wanna help you find your way around VeggieTown! There are so many exciting things to see, so I got this map from the Chamber of Commerce! Larry: Oh, I don't need a map. I know VeggieTown like the back of my hand. Bob: Larry, you don't have any hands. Larry: Oh. That explains why I get lost every time I leave my room. Bob: According to this map, the VeggieTown School is down this way. And the church construction site is over that way, and the playground is over here! Larry: Oh, I love the playground! That's where I do my best work! Bob: You work at the playground? Larry: In the sandbox. I just dig, dig, dig, deeper and deeper and- (Larry falls off the countertop) Larry: Ow. Hey Bob? Bob: Yeah Larry? Larry: Could you throw me that map? Bob: Why? Larry: I just got lost again. Bob: Well, don't forget your maps, kids, and have fun discovering the neat places in VeggieTown! (end of Segment 3) Segment 4 Bob: Hey kids, welcome to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: And today we'd like to tell you about the- Larry: Um, excuse me Bob. Bob: What is it, Larry? Larry: Exactly where are you? Bob: Well, I'm standing right next to you. Where are you? Larry: I'm next to you! I think. Bob: Wait a minute. Larry, I can't see you! Larry: I can't see you either, Bob! Bob: Oh no, we're... Both: ...invisible! Aaaaaah! Bob: This is terrible! How could we show kids around VeggieTown if they can't see us?! Larry: Uh, maybe we could wrap ourselves in bandages like the Invisible Man, or cray paper, except then we'd look like pinatas. Bob: Larry, how did this happen?! Larry: Um, well, remember when we went to the beach yesterday and you wanted me to bring the sunscreen and you said it was on the counter in the yellow bottle? Bob: No, it was the white bottle. Larry: Oh, well, I brought the yellow bottle. Bob: Larry, that was vanishing cream! You're supposed to put it on those horrid age spots! Larry: Oops! Well, if we had any age spots, they've disappeared. Bob: But so have we! How are we gonna get back to normal? Larry: Um, well, did you ever see Peter Pan? Bob: Peter Pan? Why? Larry: Well, when Tinkerbell was fading away, all the kids in the audience had to concentrate really hard to bring her back. So, maybe if the kids here concentrate as hard as they can- Bob: They can bring us back? Larry: It worked for Tink! Bob: I guess it's worth a try! Okay kids, we need your help! Concentrate as hard as you can on bringing us back! Larry: You can do it, boys and girls! Bob: That's it! You're doing it! Larry: Except for maybe that kid in the last row. (popping sounds ensue) Bob: We're coming back! I can feel it! (popping sounds end) Larry/Bob: We're back! Bob/Larry: I can see you Larry! Thanks kids! Larry/Bob: Uh, Bob? Bob/Larry: Yeah, Larry? Larry/Bob: Why is my voice coming out of your mouth? Bob/Larry: Aaaaaah! We're back but we're reversed! Larry/Bob: I kinda like it this way. It's not easy being green, you know. Bob/Larry: Well kids, we'll work this out! You go ahead to VeggieTown, we'll catch up! Larry/Bob: Ketchup? Is that a tomato joke? (Bob, as Larry, rolls eyes. End of Segment 4) Segment 5 Bob: Welcome to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! I'm running for president! Bob: You can't run for president! Larry: Why not? Bob: You're a cucumber! Larry: So? Jimmy Carter was a peanut! Bob: He was not a peanut! He was a peanut farmer! Larry: Oh. Bob: Besides, you can't run for president with a shoe on your head! Larry: It's a running shoe. Bob: Who would vote for you? Larry: Well, I would, and so would the kids out there, maybe. Bob: Sorry Larry, you'd need more votes than that. Larry: Well, I know, I'll run for mayor of VeggieTown! (American flag drops down behind Larry) Larry: My fellow citizens! As mayor I will put a chicken in every pot, a turkey in every toaster, a penguin in every refrigerator- Bob: Stop! Hold it! Larry: Free waffles for the kitties- Bob: Larry, VeggieTown is about important things like forgiveness and doing what's right. We're here to learn about God's values! Larry: Hm. A mayor is an important job. I guess I'd better learn too! Bob: That's right, so let's get to it! Larry: Yeah, and remember kids, a vote for Larry is... a vote for me! Bob: (sarcastically) Nice slogan Larry! One more thing! Larry: Yeah Bob? Bob: Lose the shoe! Larry: Oh. Right.￼ (end of Segment 5) Segment 6 (Larry, as Larry-Boy, is stuck on the cardboard wall again and is trying to wiggle free) Bob: Uh, hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato and- Larry: Please, Bob, call me Larry-Boy. Bob: Uh, okay, uh, Larry-Boy. Kids, welcome to VeggieTown, where we talk about real problems you might face in your own life. Larry: Uh, Bob, I'm facing a problem in my own life. Bob: What is it? Larry: I'm stuck on this wall! Bob: That's not the kind of problem I'm talking about, Larry. As I was saying, kids, problems like choosing between right and wrong, accepting and forgiving each other, and helping each other. Larry: Bob, did you say, "helping each other?" Bob: I certainly did! Larry: Well, I'm an each-other so, would you help me down from here?! Bob: Alright Larry. Kids, let's help Larry. You'll need to dislodge his surface tension apparatus. Larry: What? Bob: They'll have to wiggle back and forth in their chairs until you get unstuck. Larry: Oh. Bob: Okay kids, start wiggling! (Wall begins to wiggle. Larry gets unstuck and falls, landing hard on the countertop.) Larry: Ouch. Thank you! Bob: Good work, kids! And now, it's time to go to VeggieTown! Larry: Um, I have another problem Bob. Bob: What's that? Larry: I've fallen and I can't get up! Bob: That's wonderful, Larry! Larry: Wonderful? Why? Bob: Well that's a dilemma anybody can relate to! Larry: And I feel better already! Uh, Bob? Bob: Have a great day in VeggieTown, kids! Larry: Don't worry, I'll be on my feet in no time, or I would if I had feet! I'll be there shortly! Actually, Bob will be there shortly! I'll be there tallily! (fade to black) Bob: Larry. Larry: Yeah Bob? Bob: Try not to talk. Larry: Okay Bob. (end of Segment 6)￼ Segment 7 Bob: Welcome to VeggieTown, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. I'm very disappointed. Bob: Why? Larry: Well, these kids are having fun in VeggieTown. Bob: They're supposed to. Larry: No way. They're supposed to learn about serious stuff. Bob: Well, we can learn serious things and have fun at the same time! Larry: No we can't. Instead of having a boring time, you kids have been doing cool stuff! I mean you! Well, not you. The one next to you! The one with that thing in your hair! What is that anyway? Bob: Larry, you're just jealous because you haven't gotten to do anything. Could it be you're green with envy? Larry: That's easy for you to say. Bob: What if you do an activity today? Larry: Could I? Bob: How about it kids? If you think we should let Larry play a game, stomp your feet! (feet stomp, countertop shakes) Bob: I'll take that as a yes! Larry: They were just squashing spiders. Bob: Oh no! Larry: Oh boy! Just a second! Bob: Now what? (Larry emerges wearing his oven mitt) Larry: I brought my mitt out for the game! Bob: B-but Larry... oh, nevermind. Kids, ￼I know you're gonna have fun today! Larry: And learn too! Bob: So put on your oven mitts, uh, I mean your thinking caps, and let's head for VeggieTown! Larry: Bob, maybe they were just smashing pumpkins. Bob: Ooh! I hope not! (end of Segment 7) Segment 8 (dramatic music begins playing, camera pans over a city setting) Larry: This is a city. VeggieTown. A lot of Veggies live here. Sometimes, they get in a jam, or even a relish. When that happens, they call me. My name is Larry. I carry a badge. I should probably pin it on my shirt except for I'm not wearing a shirt. I guess I could pin it on my- Ow! Forget that! Bob: Larry, what are you doing? (camera pans to Bob and Larry) Larry: Oh hi Bob, I was just welcoming the kids to VeggieTown. Bob: W-w-welcoming them? It sounded like you were trying to scare them away! Larry: Sorry! I'll try again! (lights cut out, a moon and other nighttime decor appears) Larry: Imagine, if you will, another dimension. A dimension of cucumbers, tomatoes, and cabbage. A dimension where nothing is as it seems! You are entering the VeggieZone! Bob: Larry, will you stop that? 'Ey, will somebody please turn on these lights? (lights turn back on) Larry: Ooh! That's bright! Bob: Larry, you're giving the kids the wrong idea about VeggieTown! This is a place full of fun, a place where we talk about following God in our everyday lives! Larry: You mean, it's not a spooky place- Bob: Of course not! Larry: But, what about that corner under the stairs in your basement? That's pretty spooky! Bob: No it's not! Larry: But, once I saw a dust bunny there- Bob: A dust bunny? What's so scary about that? Larry: He had long teeth and big claws- Bob: He did not! Larry: Well, maybe short teeth and icky fingernails- Bob: You're making this up! Besides, the kids aren't going to my basement, they're going to all the fun, bright, exciting places in VeggieTown, like the store at the mall, and, uh- Larry: Ooh! Can I come too? Bob: Well sure! Come on! Larry: Um, there's just one thing I have to do! Bob: What's that? (dramatic horn music plays) Larry: There are a million stories in VeggieTown. This has been one of them. (dramatic horn music ends) Bob: Larry! Let's go! Larry: Sorry! See you in VeggieTown, kids! (end of Segment 8) Segment 9 Bob: Hey kids, welcome to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber, and I'm very excited! Bob: Why is that? Larry: Because I'm gonna be the mayor of VeggieTown! I have a great campaign song! Wanna hear it? Bob: Sure! (grayscale picture of Larry in a mayor's outfit, in tan, drops down) Larry: ''Vote for me! Vote for me! Vote for me! Vote for me! Vote for-'' Bob: A-a-a-a-a-a-ah that's not very catchy Larry! Besides, you have to tell people why they should vote for you. Larry: No problema! How's this? ''Vote for me! Or you'll be sorry 'cause I'll put mustard in your oatmeal, make noises like a sick cat while you try to sleep-'' Bob: F-for-for-forget the song, Larry! What's your platform? Larry: My what? Bob: Where do you stand? Larry: Um, right here I guess. Bob: I mean, where do you stand on the issues? Larry: Um, if I stand on them won't they get squished? And nobody likes a squishy issue, Bob. Bob: Larry, do you even know what the mayor of VeggieTown does? Larry: No. ￼Bob: Larry, I don't think you're quite ready to run for mayor. You need to know how VeggieTown works. But cheer up, you can run again when you've learned about VeggieTown! So let's join the kids and get started! (Bob starts to disappear offscreen) Larry: Okay Bob. Hey! Maybe I can run for Tooth Fairy instead! I needs some new specimens for my molar collection! Bob? Bob?! (end of Segment 9) Segment 10 Bob: Hey kids! Welcome to- Larry: Excuse me, I'll handle this! Welcome to VeggieWorld! I'm Larry the Cucumber! (many different props for a VeggieTales-themed amusement park appear, but this time, trumpets are cheering "Ta-da!". This whole thing made Bob annoyed since the What Have We Learned song.) Bob: Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say "VeggieWorld?" Larry: Correct, sir! Bob: But, this is VeggieTown! Larry: Not anymore, Bob! VeggieTown is about to become VeggieWorld, a property of the Wivvy Entertainment Group! Bob: It's becoming a theme park?! Larry: Right, Bob. Okay kids, get your money ready! Bob: Larry, you can't charge kids to get into VeggieTown! That's ridiculous! Larry: No, that's business. Bob: Larry, people can't pay to see the church construction site. Larry: Gone, Bob. It'll be the Junior Asparagus Power of Doom! Bob: What about the school? Larry: Now, the Nebby K. ￼Nezzer Stunt Show! Bob: Larry, this is VeggieTown! Our home! Larry: But, Wivvy Entertainment gave me lots of money! Well, not exactly. More like 2 lollipops and a set of Parcher's Family plastic cups. Bob: But Larry, you don't own VeggieTown, it belongs to all of us! Larry: Uh oh! Do I have to give the lollipops back? I already ate one. Bob: Larry, you need to let us in now! We have to get started on another great day in VeggieTown! Larry: Well, okay kids, you can come on in! (amusement park props disappear) Bob: See you in VeggieWorld! Larry: That's VeggieTown, Bob! Bob: Oops! Right. (end of Segment 10)￼ On the Job Vacation School Bob: Hi kids! Welcome to VeggieTown. I'm Bob the Tomato, and this is, uh, Larry? Larry?! Where are you? (Larry emerges wearing a beachgoer's outfit) Larry: Here I am, Bob! Bob: What's with the outfit? Larry: I'm ready to learn how to take a vacation! Bob: Vacation? You can't go on vacation! We need to introduce these kids to VeggieTown! Larry: I thought you said we were gonna go to vacation school to learn how to take a vacation. Bob: This isn't vacation school. This is where kids come to have fun, while learning about God. Larry: Hm. Having fun while learning about God. That sounds a lot like vacation Bible school, Bob! Bob: It IS vacation Bible school, Larry. Larry: Oh. Bob: Well, goodbye, kids! Have fun in VeggieTown! Larry: See ya! Hey Bob? If we're going to VBS, will I still need to wear sun tan lotion? It makes me smell like a coconut! Bob? (end of Vacation School) Larry's Interview Bob: Hi kids, and welcome back to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! (Bob appears surprised to see Larry wearing a tie) Bob: So, what's the occasion? (Larry looks down at his tie) Larry: Oh, well, since all week we're learning about values on the job, I thought I should get a job! Bob: Larry, it takes more than wearing a tie to get a job. Larry: Really? Like what? Bob: Well, you have to answer questions at an interview. Larry: Ooh! Questions. I'm good at questions. Ask me a question. Bob: Okay. Do you ￼have any experience? Larry: Hmm. Well, once in Science class, I blew up a test tube and made a lizard turn blue! Bob: That's an experiment. I asked you if you had any experience. Larry: Maybe. What's experience? Bob: Have you done this job before? Larry: What job? Bob: The job I'm asking you about. Larry: What job is that, Bob? Bob: It's, uh... I don't remember. Larry: Maybe you shouldn't ask the questions, Bob. Bob: Hrm. Larry: Goodbye, kids, and have a great day in VeggieTown! Say goodbye, Bob! Bob: I, e-e-er, goodbye! (end of Larry's Interview) Larry the Cook Bob: Hello kids, and welcome back to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: And we're here, er, uh, Larry, you wanna tell the kids why you have an oven mitt on your head? Larry: I've got a new job, Bob. I'm a cook! Bob! A cook? Larry: Oven mitts are very important in the kitchen! Safety first! Bob: Yeah, but you don't wear an oven mitt on your head. You wear oven mitts on your hands. Larry: I don't have any hands! Bob: As I was saying, we're here to welcome you to another day in VeggieTown, where you'll learn that any job you do can glorify God, when you follow what the Bible says. Larry: We're not learning about eating? Bob: Not really, Larry. We're learning about values on the job. Larry: Oh. Well then maybe we can learn about value meals, and if the kids pay an extra 50 cents, they can get a super sized lesson! Bob: We're not learning about eating! Larry: Can I teach the kids how to chew without moving your jaw? Bob: Larry! Larry: How about how to use a fork to eat soup? Bob: Have a fun time in VeggieTown, kids! Larry: Or maybe how to suck spaghetti through a straw? Bob: Oh brother! (end of Larry the Cook) Larry the Psychiatrist Bob: Welcome back to VeggieTown, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Psychiatrist! Bob: Yea-um Larry the Psychiatrist? Larry: Yep! You see, Bob, I want to help people. Bob: Good for you! Larry: I'd like to start with you, Bob! Bob: Er, not now, Larry. ￼Kids, I think you're gonna have a lot of fun today- Larry: Bob? Bob: Yes, Larry? Larry: I think it would be nicer if you sat on the couch. Bob: Why's that? Larry: It would be... cozier. Bob: Oh. Okay. (Bob hops up on couch) Bob: Ahem. As I was saying, kids, you're gonna have lots of fun today- Larry: How do you feel about that, Bob? Bob: A-a-about what? Larry: About the kids having fun. Are you... jealous? Bob: What?! No! Why would I be jealous?! Larry: Hmm. Fascinating. Bob: Larry, are you trying to psychoanalyze me￼?! Larry: I don't know what that means. Bob: Are you trying to be a psychiatrist with me? Larry: Hmm.￼ Interesting. Are you afraid of psychiatrists, Bob? Bob: Have fun in VeggieTown, kids! (Bob leaves the screen) Larry: How do you feel about waffles? Bob? (end of Larry the Psychiatrist) Sani-Boy Bob: Welcome back to VeggieTown, kids! I'm Bob the Tomato, and- (Larry emerges dressed in different cleaning/maintenance tools) Larry: Ta-da! Introducing the world's newest superhero, Sani-Boy! Bob: Sani-Boy? Larry: That's right, Bob. Short for Sanitary-Boy! Watch this! (broom activates, dust begins to build up) Bob: Larry, you're making a mess! Larry: No, I'm making an un-mess! (Larry sneezes from the dust, accidentally sprays cleaning agent at Bob) Bob: Aah! Larry: Oops! Sorry! Bob: Be careful with that thing! Larry: Don't worry, Bob, it's anti-bacterial! Bob: Yeah, well, so is a blow torch. Anyway, I think your work here is done, Sani-Boy. Have fun today, kids! I'm gonna go take a shower. Larry: Stay tuned for the further adventures of Sani-Boy! Where there is dust, I'll bust it! Where there is grime, I'll- Bob: Larry! Larry: That's Sani-Boy! (end of Sani-Boy) Slingshot Larry Bob: Hello kids, and welcome back to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato, and this is, uh, Larry? Larry: Incoming! (newspaper flies at Bob and hits him on the head) Bob: Larry! Larry: Sorry, Bob. ￼I have to work on my aim. Bob: What are you doing? Larry: Well, I thought I could get a job delivering newspapers! Bob: Why did you throw the newspaper? Larry: I'm testing my new delivery system, the official Larry-Brand Aerodynamic Paper Projectile Impeller. Bob: Isn't that a slingshot? Larry: No, it's an official Larry-Brand Aerodynamic Paper Projectile Impeller. Bob: Oh. Well, a-a-anyway ￼I'm not sure that you should be throwing papers around like that. Larry: Oh, too hard, right? Bob: That's right. Larry: Okay. Bob: As I was saying, kids, welcome back to VeggieTown, where you will learn that at any job you can bring glory to God. All you have to do is follow what the Bible tells us. Isn't that right, Larry- Larry: Incoming! (flowers fly and land on Bob's head. Bob is visibly dissatisfied with this) Larry: That better? Bob: (sarcastically) Yeah. (end of Slingshot Larry) Restaurant Larry Cowboy Larry Bob: Welcome Kids for another exciting time in VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato. And this here is Larry the Cucumber. Larry: Howdy Partner! Rocketboy Larry Hardhat Larry For the Family Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts